Monster Manual: Chapter 8
Some NPCs that players will fight during battle scenarios will have special abilities, based on the monsters that they are portraying. All fights will still follow standard Dagorhir combat, but NPCs may be able absorb certain hits, heal themselves or others, or treat certain terrain differently than other players. Goblins The very nature of the Island perverts the natural order. Some goblins natives have learned to harness the source and with this power have made themselves the masters of their kin. Spewing out black bile the dissolves their enemies. All Goblins (except storyline NPCs) are fragile creatures, and will be killed by any legal weapon blow, to any appropriate hit location. They fight with a single blue, and no other gear. Goblin Shamans will be able to throw projectiles. These projectiles are considered alchemy based attacks, dealing red damage if they strike shields, bodies, or limbs and yellow damage if they strike the head/neck. Note: Smaragdine and Obruent are not functionally the same race as Goblins. Orcs Orcs on the island have been subjugated by their smaller, vicious cousins the Goblin. Effectively a slave class. Orcs function in all normal ways as a Dagorhir fighter, and can use any gear and take hits normally. Source Trolls One of the most powerful creatures on the Island, Source trolls are thick skinned and immensely strong. This coupled with the ability to heal back even the most vicious of wounds makes them Apex predators in their natural environment. Trolls have three Stone Skins, and any swung weapons they use count as reds. If injured but still alive, they may start a loud “30 Dagorhir Count”, even in combat. When they reach 30, all wounds are immediately healed and their three Stone Skins are restored. This healing cannot revive a dead troll. Undamaged trolls cannot “preemptively” count. Dryads Spirits of the Island. Its will made manifest. Beautiful, terrible, and dangerous, grown from waters rich with the source they are a forced to be reckoned with. Dryads will be able to throw projectiles. These projectiles count as direct siege weapon strikes, and deal Black Damage if they strike a target. Dryads have 1 point of Stone Skin and can use any number of blue weapons. Dryads can resurrect "Nature" based NPC by throwing their source balls at the corpse. Wolves These beasts fight with uncanny teamwork, as if guided by some unseen hand… All wolves are (comparably) frail creatures and will be killed by any legal weapon blow, to any appropriate hit location. They fight with a single blue, and no other gear. Sharks Ruthless predators of the sea. Where you find ships you will find sharks. Waiting for someone to fall overboard. Water based creatures that cannot come onto land. Sharks can stand and walk (not run) through any water terrain; they may still knee walk or crouch, if they see fit. All sharks are (comparably) frail creatures and will be killed by any legal weapon blow, to any appropriate hit location. They fight with a single blue, and no other gear. Krakens Terrors of the deep, these giant squid are the bane of sailors throughout the seven seas. Water based creatures that cannot come onto land. Kraken players can stand and walk (not run) through any water terrain; they may still knee walk or crouch, as they see fit. A Kraken is (when available) made up of 10 players (with one designated the "head" of the Kraken); the "limbs" must stay within fifteen feet of the rest of the Kraken, if they are able. If the "limbs" of a Kraken are killed, but if the "head" is still alive, they may resurrect by physically touching the "head" of the Kraken and giving a Dagorhir count (the number will be given by a Herald when the Kraken first spawns). Which piece of the Kraken is considered the head will be visibly obvious or announce itself to its opponents. Ents Giant walking trees. Thick arms and thicker bark. True titans on the field. Ents fight with a shield and sword. Shield is unbreakable. They have one point of Stone Skin. Dragons Ancient Draconic beings, mythical and mysterious. '' A Dragon is symbolized by 3 fighters. These three fighters must stay within 15 feet of each other. One will fight with two single blues that will each count as red. One will fight with a red weapon/use a single blue that counts as red. A third will use a shield only, but will have projectiles that count as direct siege weapon strikes, and deal Black Damage if they strike a target. Paladin/Necromancers ''Religious fanatics who have come to the Island to stop/bring about the Dark Tide. Paladins use their powers of persuasion draw people and monsters alike to their banner. Necromancers raise those they defeat to fight at their sides. A Paladin and Necromancer both may use whatever Dagorhir gear they want. Both have the following ability. When a Necromancer or Paladin (though not his minions) kills a player, he may announce “NECROMANCER/PALADIN STAY WHERE YOU DIE! 30 Count!” That player must stay where they died for a 30 Dagorhir count. They still must drop a coin. The Paladin/Necromancer’s has this time to give the victim one of his blue headbands. (From this point on the head banded player referred to as a Minion). When a Minion is killed, they should locate the good temple if raised by a paladin, or the evil temple if raised by a necromancer to collect a reward by turning in their head band (just as if they had been taking a turn as an NPC). Slavers The world is a brutal place. There will always be those who are willing to force others to their will. Be it humans or monsters, some will stand while others are in chains. Where there is a whip, there is a way. May use any gear the Storyteller sees fit. An NPC will be leading a group of Monsters. Monsters will berserk when their master is killed. Slavers can resurrect their monsters by touching them and giving a 10 Dagorhir count. When a player is killed by the Slaver him/herself they must immediately report for NPC duty, leaving any Adventuring team they are on. Source Leviathan Large creatures, infected by the Source itself! These behemoths were once aspects or creatures of Nature itself, but due to contamination from the Source, they are true monsters. Source Tyrants have begun to harness the destructive powers of such creatures for their own personal power! Source Leviathans are NPC monsters made up of several fighters (similar to Dragons or Krakens), and each one will have special rules and abilities depending upon the Source Tyrant controlling it. Wight Cunning and Malicious. These undead are new to the world of Bil Hanna. Their natural control of lesser undead makes these monsters more dangerous than they would otherwise be. Intelligent undead. Fights as a normal dagorhir fighter. Can control and command undead. Does not die from any damage to limbs; instead, must be struck by legal killing weapon strikes to the torso, or legal killing projectile hits to the torso, head, or neck. Zombies Mindless animated corpses that are hostile to living creatures and and attracted to sound. The zombie subtype always engages the closest combatant. Once they have a target they must continue attacking that target unless another becomes aggressive towards them. -Adventure time note: When a zombie kills a player they may drop down and make eating noises for a space a time equal to a “5 dagorhir” count. The Zombie is then healed. Shamber A zombie too damaged to move quickly. Zombies who cannot run. Does not die from any damage to limbs; instead, must be struck by legal killing weapon strikes to the torso, or legal killing projectile hits to the torso, head, or neck. Runner Fresh zombie or a zombie from a more durable species. Zombie who can run. Does not die from any damage to limbs; instead, must be struck by legal killing weapon strikes to the torso, or legal killing projectile hits to the torso, head, or neck. Abomination Zombies who are bloated with source. Abominations act as if they are wearing armor in every location. Abominations ignore flight. Abominations cannot run but they can charge. Does not die from any damage to limbs; instead, must be struck by legal killing weapon strikes to the torso. Vermin Pack A huge ravenous pack of whatever small critters the storytellers feel they should be. Cascading monster type. NPC monsters made up of several fighters (similar to Dragons or Krakens). A vermin pack must announce it is a (small or large) vermin pack constantly, state their current stone skin counts if struck. Vermin packs have two forms, small and large. Vermin packs may consist of 1-3 players, according to the creature type. Vermin packs attack anything with flesh on site. Small Vermin packs After killing a player, the pack may kneel down and make “eating noises” for a 15 Dagorhir Count. In doing so the vermin pack is then healed and any of the pack currently dead are returned to life. If all the members of a vermin pack are already alive they are now considered to be a large vermin pack. All members of a small vermin pack are destroyed if one is struck by a torch. Large Vermin packs Each member of a large vermin pack has two stone skin. All members of a large vermin pack are immediately reverted to a small vermin pack immediately if one is struck by a torch. Category:Rules Category:Dark Tides: Game Mechanics